All of Me
by y a k o s o k u
Summary: KAIRI:: A life with/out him. Would he remember to keep his promise?


**.:. All of Me .:.**

**: A One-Shot/Song-Fic by - y a k o s o k u - :**

**Authors Note: **Hmm.. I had gotten _sooo _many reviews saying that I should write more stories like "I'm With You" and "Worth Hearing Everyday" and, might I add, personally, I didn't like WHE too much. Heh. I _finally _found that lost note-book of mine! Guess what? It had a song-fic in it! So, I decided to post it!

**Disclaimer:** Unless, unbeknownst to my knowledge I inherited Kingdom Hearts, I don't own it... yet... I _do _own this plot. And if you steal it... I'll be... very angry with you! I also do not own Evanescence's song, "My Immortal"

**Summary:** She was sick, plain and simple. Death was surely enviable and no-one could do _anything_. Her last moments are a faint reminisce of life, life, that she had completely abandoned. A life with _him_. But... would he remember to keep his promise:SxK:One-shot:Song-Fic My Immortal:

* * *

I'll _WaTcH_ over **y o u**,

Just... watch over** m e**.

**D a r k n e s s** _will_ take **m e**,

I p r a y that **y o u** come.

_Something_ I** f e a r**,

I **see **it in_ y o u_.

**_PlEaSe_** do not** r u n**,

I _fear_ it be **t r u e...

* * *

**

She was tired of being sick. She could quote all of her Doctors in her sleep, they would all say it, "Just wouldn't be long." That was usually the point when she would silently curse profanities under her breath and pray that no-one heard her.

Death, it scared her... a little... at first. The thought of something you've never experienced could make just about _anyone _be just a bit scared. Deep down, we all know that death is inevitable, and very unavoidable. Sure, she would think, some people say that life here on Earth is just a _stepping-stone _of sorts, something small, something to get us all ready for what comes next... but when she thought about it...

What really _did _come next?

Would her spirit aimlessly wonder about the forgotten streets of her past, would they be allowed to enter the holy and wonderful, golden gates of Heaven? Or... would she just go 'down there'? That was what really got to her, she just _didn't _know. No-one did, and no-one would ever know. Kairi, being a young woman who _always had _to know _everything_ didn't know _anything_. Not one person could lighten her burden, but... there was one person who could make her smile again.

It was that person, _him_, who kept her trying so very hard to make it to the next day. She would sit, everyday, patently at her little window and smile, being optimistic... at first.

Then days turned to weeks, weeks to months and soon, months to years, then... another year... and another. Three whole years she sat and smiled, obviously fake smiles, but she didn't have the heart to let others know she was already dead inside. She couldn't do that to them

She could smirk at that, she _alread_y was dead. Walking this long, dark road without him, her light, was the same was walking down the road of death- miserable and lonely.

It was that darn promise, she decided, that was what made her always stay so bright and sunny despite her current state, not the people, she could really care less, that promise was what bound her to her so-called life. Surprisingly, she still had faith in that lazy-bum to find her. Faith. It's a funny thing really, lately, the only thing she had faith in everyday was her daily IV's and disgusting hospital Jell-O.

Above all her doubts on the outside, and in her mind, her heart, deep down, knew that he would return to her. Their hearts were bound together, and she never even told him how much she cared. Love knows no limits, not time nor death can stop it.

She had faith. Faith in _him_. Him only.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And, if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, because your presence still lingers here and it wont leave me alone._

But, yet again, it _had_ been three horrid years, maybe he just... forgot? Found a new life? A better one? Without her?

No, he wouldn't do that. He loved her too deeply as a friend to do that. There were so many things he surely still wanted to do, all of his secret quests he wished to fulfill, like, ride an elephant, go to a mountain and taste the beautiful white snow-flakes as they gracefully fluttered to their new life on the planet. Or, she giggled, get married and name his son after him. She remembered that he said that he would, "Never have a girl! Girls are way too icky! 'Cept for you, Kairi, you're special!" Of course, he had said that when they were around seven, maybe eight. A tear almost welled in her eye, but, her pain had just made an invisible shield of reserve around her emotions that would _not _break and it didn't. Most of the times.

Enough of that, she thought. She really loathed feeling sorry for herself. Her now dulled eyes skimmed across her hospital room, a mainly white room, with small violet stars. She looked to the stand near her bed, it held the most precious possession she still owned, a picture of her two best friends. Her mother had taken the picture when they all were five. Kairi smiled and picked the small frame up.

Kairi was standing in the middle of the photo, smiling like a good little girl, Riku, he was standing behind her, much taller considering he was six. If you looked close enough you could see the silver haired boy poke a lazy brunette with a little stick that had one leaf, that would explain Sora sticking his tongue out at Riku. She wished she could just go back to that time, back to when she could laugh all the time. Her eyes landed on her arms, they were all bruised, her constant reminder that she could _not _go back. Another tear threatened to fall but she willed it away with a deep breath. She thought back to the Secret Spot, actually, it wasn't that secret anymore, just about _everyone _knew about it, although, no-one had visited it since Kairi and that was three years ago. She looked out the window and gazed across the sea to the Play-Island that held the cave that made her feel so... happy? No, it wasn't happy... more... at peace. Peace was a better word for it she decided. The auburn haired female stood and decided that, before she died, she wanted to go back, one last time. She doubted she would keel over too soon but... who know? Maybe she would. That was when she took up all her courage and walked out of her room with as much dignity as she could posses.

_These wounds wont seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There is just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried and I you cried and I wiped away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have, all of me._

She slowly entered that cave that had been untouched for so long. Her delicate fingers traced the rocks on the side, looking at the small, poorly drawn pictures of her youth.

A sudden noise made her jump around as quick as she could, which, wasn't too fast. She could've swore she heard _him _again... It actually happened quite a lot now-a-days. Out of no-where she would hear his sigh sometimes, she would tell everyone that he was back and they pushed her away, thinking she was delusional.

"Sometimes... I hate you, Sora..." Her eyes narrowed, "Why'd you have to leave? Why did you leave me like this? I hate you!" She leaned forward on the rock formation before her, a picture of a boy and a girl feeding each other a star? No, a paopu. She slid down to her knees and rested her fore-head against the picture, "I... hate you... I hate you because I'll _never _hate you. I hate how you ruined my life and how I hold on to see you. I hate the fact I just _cannot _hate you even though I should... Why didn't you just... _come back_?" She coughed louder than usual. A small, delicate tear cascaded down her porcelain face, "I just don't care anymore..." She coughed louder and gasped for breath, then, she fell. She fell and hit the dirty floor she used to play on so many years ago, her head knocked on it hard and she was lost in her own vivid dream.

_You used to captivate me by your resinating light_. _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

Final thoughts made way through her unconscious mind. Why she would think, Why on Earth would he leave her alone? She just wasn't strong enough anymore. Her now colder body trembled.

Now that she really thought about it all, something she hadn't done is oh so long, she had lost hope in him coming. Her heart always was optimistic he would but, everyone knew he wasn't coming back, if he were going to, he would have a long time ago. He isn't coming for me, she told herself as she laid in her unconscious sleep. You just can't change inevitable facts. Destiny has a twisted sense of humor. Her body coughed as she laid there, she was cold.

Then, all of a sudden, a warmth, like a golden halo of the sun was surrounding her. She smiled, a faint smile, but it wasn't fake like the ones she normally gave out, this one, was a true smile. A smile that was her last, and it was the most sincere one she could ever give. A last breath escaped her lips and she entered her long awaited eternal sleep.

_Your face; it haunts my one pleasant dreams. Your voice; it chased away ooh the sanity in me! These wounds wont seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there is just too much that time cannot erase! You cried and I'd wipe away all of your tears, You'd screamed and I'd fight away all of your tears, and I held your hand through all of these years... you still have... all of me._

Right then she could feel herself die, she felt her own body go limp and cold, her breathing ceased and she struggled for air although she didn't need it. Her heart's beats went slower and slower until its drumming just... vanishedKairi screamed inside, everything had just happened in a matter of seconds and now she was about to plunge into her afterlife without any good-byes, without any family or friends near her side, without telling him that she hated him... Or did she _love _him?

"I'll come back for you, I promise!"

"I know you will!"

She knew then it was love. But... he wasn't here, not even there to hold her hand as she slipped away... He was a mirage to her now. All the memories that went through her head were just little lies that shouldn't be said.

_I've tried to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.

* * *

_

My **m i n d** comes across** r a n d o m** thoughts,

**S l i p s** away.

I cannot think **s t r a i g h t**,

Are you **r e a l l y** there? Am I **a l o n e** ,

I can't **r e m e m b e r** if I **c a r e**...

Just **s t a y** there,

And I'll **s t a y** here.

* * *

**Ending Note: It was really actually a wee bit longer, it had a sweeter but more bitter ending originally, but my friend said it was a better ending like that. It was sad, but meant to be that way. Please Review!**


End file.
